


Love Is...

by scifigeek14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, mild swearing, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas frowned. This was not the usual kind of question he got. Usually it was something more pragmatic, such as: Why is it impolite to wish someone a pleasant urination but not a pleasant sleep when both are things one must do to be alive as a human? Cas supposed though, it only made sense that they would wonder about such things now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU season 9 where Sam isn't hurt and and Cas gets only half powered down like the other angels (basically can do everything but fly, go back to heaven, like them). Cas soon takes it upon himself to start helping other lost angels and ropes Sam and Dean into it. Short fluff fic. No real plot. Heavily Implied Destiel (I mean... look at the pictures!)

* * *

 

“Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up”.    - James A. Baldwin

* * *

 

* * *

 

 "Castiel?” Cas looked up from the book he’d been scanning to find one of angels they’d been rehabilitating after their fall. They came to stay at the bunker for short periods of time before Sam and Dean got them false ID and set them up with some cash and lodgings until they could get a job and start their own new human lives without our help. We of course left them with our contacts in case of emergencies, but so far none had need us. Once we introduced them to Google they were usually fine.

“What can I do for you, Jehoel?” He asked, setting aside his book and gesturing to the empty chair next to him. Johoel sat immediately but did not relax his posture, things like that took time. Cas understood that, he’d been guilty of it when he’d been an angel.

“I was wondering if I could share in some of the wisdom you’ve picked up from being on Earth so long.”

“I’ll certainly do my best. Is there something specific about which you were curious?” Cas asked, tilting his head to the side in his usual manner, the way that still made Dean grin and roll his eyes at him.

“Can you explain love? Human love I mean?” Jehoel asked tentatively. Cas frowned. This was not the usual kind of question he got. Usually it was something more pragmatic, such as: Why is it impolite to wish someone a pleasant urination but not a pleasant sleep when both are things one must do to be alive as a human? Cas supposed though, it only made sense that they would wonder about such things now.

“Love…” He pondered, trying to think of the best way to explain the way humans loved. He frowned again and sighed. What was love? He knew, that was one thing he’d certainly come to know in his time on Earth. He’d just never thought to explain it. Talking about feelings wasn't a things ‘a Winchester’ does, so naturally it was saved for when someone was dying or doing something incredibly stupid. But it was Castiel’s duty to try to offer some guidance, so he would have to try. “Love is… it is putting the person you care about above all else, before anything else. That includes your own desires and fears. It’s being willing to sacrifice everything to see them happy. It’s being willing to go to the ends of the Earth, to the depths of hell, to fight for them.

“It’s knowing that they’ll always be there for you no matter how badly you screw up, forgive you no matter how many times you argue and fight. It’s bearing your whole self to another, laying soul out naked, saying ‘here is all the parts of me that aren't as good, that are dark and broken’ and asking them to accept you as you are. It’s going the same in return, taking the good with the bad and loving them for all their flaws.

* * *

 

* * *

 

“Love is…. Love is _hard._ It is blood on your knuckles and in your mouth and your heart pounding in your chest so hard you fear it might burst out. Love is… terrifying.”

“Then why do humans love so often?” Jehoel asked as Castiel paused for a breath, finding he’d gotten carried away. Cas blinked and smiled.

“Because it’s also wonderful.” He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Love is calm and it is peace and safety. Love is a home within another being. It’s seeing yourself in their smile. Love is…” He paused to sigh, eyes glittering. “Love is the taste of warm apple pie and the smell of leather, it’s like grass between your toes and the wind in your hair.

“Being in love is like flying. It is wild and it is wonderful and you never quite know where you’ll land or how hard, but it is worth it every time. Love is giving yourself to another completely and knowing they gave themselves to you in return.”

“It sounds amazing.” Jehoel breathed in awe. Cas patted his shoulder, a move he’d picked up from Dean, and smiled.

“Love is a real son of bitch sometimes, Jehoel. But the truth is, it’s damn worth it.”

From his hiding place just outside the room and out of sight of the door, Dean Winchester listened in and smiled. Then, when he was sure that their conversation was ended and as Jehoel walked off, he closed his eyes and he prayed to the only angel that ever deserved them.

_"Amen."_

* * *

 

 

__

* * *

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very fist SPN/Destiel fic so it isn't too long or plot heavy.
> 
> also... WOW Jensen is hard to draw


End file.
